Enfermedad del corazón
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: No todos los cuentos de hada comienzan y terminan bien. ¿El amor puede trascender? Los humanos no somos seres perfectos, y él no sabía lo frágil que podía ella ser hasta ese día, y solo hasta ese momento, pudo comprender que en un parpadeo, podía simplemente perder todo. No todo termina en la muerte... (F.T. es propiedad de Mashima)


_ ¡Odio las tareas! ¿Un informe de astronomía? Neee, Levy, ¿No te gustaría hacerlo por mi?_ preguntó el muchacho.

_ Me encantaría hacer tu parte, pero, Crux –sensei…

_ ¡Ya escuchaste, cabeza de carbón! Levy no puede hacer tu parte, porque ya es muy notorio que no lo haces tú… ¡Además eres un aprovechado!

_ ¡Mira quien lo dice! ¿No es Juvia la que hace las labores por ti?

_ ¿Eso es cierto?_ preguntó Levy sorprendida.

_ ¡Claro que no! El cerebro de Lava está inventándolo.

_ ¡A quien le dices cerebro de Lava! Pervertido.

_ ¡Ojos biscos!  
_ ¡Ojos llorones!

_ ¡Afeminado!

_ ¡Desnudista!

_ ¡Kirbi!

_ ¡Tierra por donde pisa Erza!

_ ¡Terrorista!

_ *ejem *ejem ¿Chicos?_ Levy llamó la atención de ambos_ Quiero presentarles a mi contacto en el museo astronómico…

_ Soy Lucy Heartphilia, es un places conocerlos_ la rubia se inclinó un poco.

_ El placer es nuestro_ a dúo, haciendo una reverencia con el mismo ángulo de inclinación, al mismo tiempo.

_ Lucy es una de las guías que trabaja aquí, es de nuestra edad, y va en un colegio especial, se que se llevarán muy bien_ Levy sonrió_ Lu-chan, tenemos un problema de tiempo, así que, ¿Por qué no nos separamos para hacer el informe rápidamente? Gray y Yo haremos toda la Introducción y el resto, más la Conclusión. Natsu, Lucy te guiará para que puedas escribir sobre las constelaciones y los eclipses… ¡Tenemos 2 horas para hacerlo! Así que… ¡Adelante!

Natsu y Lucy se dirigieron por los pasillos, directo a las constelaciones, y mientras Lucy hablaba sobre ellas, Natsu escribía lo más importante, pero luego, Lucy le dictaba lo más importante. Finalmente llegaron a las constelaciones Zodiacales, el fuerte de Lucy.

_ Leo y Aries, Acuarius y Scorpio… Todas son las combinaciones perfectas del zodiaco. Las parejas perfectas_ dijo sonriéndole.

_ Ahhh… ¿Y tú tienes novio?

_ Pues no.

Luego fueron a observar y leer los informes de astronomía, extrañamente, Lucy le quitó una carpeta azul de las manos al peli rosa, que extrañado, quedó intrigado, sin embargo, lo olvidó de inmediato.

Tenían toda la tarea hecha, por lo que se reunieron para irse nuevamente.

_ ¿Te volveré a ver?_ preguntó Gray a la rubia.

_ Siempre estoy aquí_ dijo algo triste.

_ ¡Oye!_ Natsu tomó su mano y deslizó algo sobre su muñeca.

_ Valla, la gran pulsera de fuego que brilla en la oscuridad, realmente ella te…_ Gray hubiera enrollado la lengua y dicho algo, pero fue detenido.

_ ¡CALLATE mono pervertido!_ y le metió el pie en la boca, luego le ignoró y vió a Lucy_ ¡Nos veremos otro día! Es más, nos veremos mañana, te pasaré a buscar para ir al karaoke con los chicos.

_ Es verdad, hasta Gajeell ha esperado esta salida_ Levy abrazó a Lucy.

_ Que Gajeell no es el único_ dijo Gray ofuscado.

_ ¡Lucy, todos estarán contentos de tenerte!_ y Natsu, le pasó un brazo por los hombros_ Estoy seguro de ello.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Las salidas de ambos se hicieron tan comunes, tan normales, se hicieron tan amigos, ambos se conocían cada día mejor, y no importaba, porque al día siguiente, despertaban sabiendo, que no eran los mismo de ayer y que tendrían que volver a conocerse.

_ Cuando muera… Me gustaría quedar en un lugar tan bonito como este_ dijo la rubia tendida en la cima de un cerro con vista al amanecer.

_ ¿No es un poco pronto para pensar en ello?_ preguntó a su lado el chico.

_ Tal vez…_ dijo volviendo a tenderse, mirando el cielo_ ¿Te has preguntado que hay más allá de la muerte? Es decir… morimos ¿Y ya? O vamos al cielo… o tal vez al infierno, ¡O tal vez en la mitad! Purgando nuestros pecados hasta que nuestra alma esté limpia y…

_ Lucy, no pienso morir hasta ser un anciano entrado en años, hasta ver a mis hijos, nietos y posibles, bis-nietos, ya crecidos…

_ Mis hijos, nietos y posibles bis-nietos…_ repitió ella.

_ Suena bien, ¿Verdad? Ver a nuestros hijos y nietos y…

_ Basta con ver a nuestros nietos.

_ Nuestros…_ Natsu la miró.

_…_ Lucy se sonrojó por completo.

_ Lucy Dragneel… ¡Suena perfecto!_ dijo levantándose.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Siempre lloro en la bodas!_ dijo un hombre de cabello anaranjado con cara despreocupada llorando y secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo morado.

_ Hey, Gildartz_ le regañó Kana.

_ Soy tu padre Kana-chan, no quiero que este momento te llegue a ti.

_ Si, como digas… ¿Viste a Natsu?

_ No…

En una habitación de la catedral, estaba Natsu, mirándose en un espejo, probando el mejor peinado posible, lamentablemente nada le quedaba bien y la gomina ya se le estaba terminando, mientras Gray se reía de él y los otros iban llegando, probablemente, para solo molestar.

_ Así que realmente cumpliste…_ dijo Gray_ Se van a casar exactamente después de terminar el colegio… ¿Qué hay de la Universidad?

_ Los ahorros cubren sus gastos por 7 años más_ apareció entonces Jellal_ Y no digas algo, que es la herencia de tus padres, y además ella…

_ ¡Tiene una increíble fortuna! Ni sus nietos alcanzaran a gastarla.

_ Te sacaste la lotería, viejo. Una linda y sexi esposa que viene con herencia millonaria incluida… ¡Maravilloso!_ dijo Gray burlándose.

_ No me caso con ella por eso_ dijo enfadado.

_ Lo sabemos_ volvió a sonreír Gray, desordenándole el cabello_ Te ves horrible con gomina en el cabello.

_ Gracias viejo_ dijo tendiéndole la mano.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Lucy, te ves tan linda!_ dijo Levy a su lado con los ojos brillándole.

_ ¡Pareces un ángel!_ le gritó Erza.

_ Chicas, no exageren_ dijo Lisanna_ Parece un hada-sirena salida de las profundidades del océano, Natsu tiene una increíble suerte.

_ Aunque no pareces del todo feliz_ dijo preocupada Levy_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ ¿Crees que está bien? Natsu es una excelente persona, es tan lindo y tierno, podría tener a cualquier chica como esposa, y yo soy… Tan solo soy…

_ La persona que él escogió_ dijo una voz de hombre detrás de la puerta.

_ ¿Natsu?_ la rubia se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

_ ¡No la abras Lucy!, el novio no puede ver a su novia antes de la ceremonia.

_ Pero… ¿Qué haces acá? _preguntó pegando la espalda en la puerta.

_ Pues… Solo quería saber si estás bien_ desde el otro lado, el chico también pego la espalda en la puerta_ Me tenías preocupado por cómo te lo tomaste cuando llegaron los días… Creí que hoy, lo primero que harías, sería dejarme esperando. Tenía miedo.

_ No puedo creer que el día haya llegado, tan rápido.

Cuando la conversación se hiso más privada, Erza, Levy y Lisanna salieron de allí riendo. La verdad, es que desde el primer momento en la que estuvieron juntos, todos, inmediatamente sabían, que ellos acabarían al lado del otro.

_ ¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo?_ preguntó dándose vuelta la rubia, tocando con la mano derecha la madera.

_ Esa no es la pregunta…_ él puso su mano a la misma altura que la de la rubia, sin darse cuenta_ ¿Quieres tú casarte conmigo?

_ No lo sé.

_ Yo sí.

_ Natsu… mi vida te pertenece… todo te pertenece aunque no estemos casados. No dudes eso, te pertenezco por siempre.

_ Lucy, ¿Esa es tu forma de decirme cuanto me amas?

_ Tal vez…

_ Pronto empezara la ceremonia. Decide si te casaras conmigo. Si lo haces, ok. Si no lo haces… ¡A quien le importa el matrimonio! Tú me perteneces, y yo te pertenezco… Nos pertenecemos para siempre. Nos arrancaremos de este disfraz, por qué nosotros…

_ Ya estamos unidos… ¿Verdad?

_ Así es…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Natsu… ¡Estoy embarazada!_ dijo llorando_ Sé que no es lo que planeamos... y que ahora puedes dejarme, esto arruina todo ¿Verdad? ¡Es que es mi culpa! Yo me quede embarazada y ahora…

_ ¿Seré padre?_ lo pensó un momento_ ¡Seré padre!

Abrazó a la chica e ignoró por completo todo lo que había dicho. Sería padre, una de sus metas se estaba cumpliendo… Él siempre había querido ser padre, era verdad que no estaban preparados, cielos, recién estaban terminando sus estudios, pero… ¡Pero era una de las mejores noticias desde que la rubia le había dicho "Acepto"

_ ¿No estás enojado?_ preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

_ ¡Lucy, seré padre!_ respondió llorando infantilmente_ Siempre he querido ser padre, desde que era un niño.

Miro el vientre plano de su esposa, e imaginó lo que un par de meses le harían. Todo el tiempo que había estado juntos había valido la pena, serían padres, padres era un gran avance en su relación.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Duele, duele, duele!_ gritaba la rubia, de uno meses de embarazo.

_ Lo siento Lucy, no pude encontrar a Natsu por parte alguna_ le dijo Erza en la habitación.

_ ¿Realmente esto está bien?_ preguntó Levy a la rubia_ Lucy…

_ Tráiganme a Natsu... por favor, necesito despedirme… Del único hombre al que he amado_ y un grito se le escapó a la rubia.

_ Lucy_ lloró Levy.

_ ¡Ya estoy aquí!_ gritó Natsu entrando a la habitación_ Aún en un elegante traje._ ¿Cuánto falta para que nazca mi hijo?

_ Necesito hablar con Natsu_ dijo la rubia entre contracciones.

_ Entendido_ fueron por una enfermera, y a la vez, esta le puso anestesia.

_ Lucy… ¿Qué ocurre?_ quedaron solos en la habitación.

_ Natsu… Tienes que creerme. Jamás te he engañado_ dijo casi llorando.

_ Lucy… Yo… Hoy quemé los papeles del divorcio_ dijo acercándose a ella_ Leo me contó todo lo que pasó ese día… Lo siento, en realidad todo fue mi culpa; Debí confiar un poco más en ti.

_ Ya no queda tiempo…_ se tocó el vientre_ Es la prueba de cuanto te amé… Eres, siempre fuiste y serás el único… ¡Doy gracias a Dios! Por qué mi hijo crecerá junto a una persona grandiosa…

_ ¿Lucy, de que hablas? Sé que no me he portado bien… ¡Que fui un idiota al ir tras otra falda! Pero… Pero cuando nuestro hijo nazca, espero que vuelvas a casa. ¡Porqué vamos a ser una familia! ¿Lo olvidas? La mejor familia del mundo.

_ Natsu… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?_ la rubia sonrió.

_ ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si eras la niña más bonita que jamás había visto.

_ No podremos volver a casa todos juntos…_ la rubia sonrió_ Pero prométeme que nuestro hijo será una persona de bien_ Natsu hiba a protestar_ ¡Promételo!

_ Lo prometo… Pero no entiendo.

_ Cuando nos conocimos… Hace 10 años_ el chico hiso recuerdos_ Ese día me dieron unos exámenes médicos_ el peli rosa recordó la carpeta de color azul_ Tumores malignos…

_ ¿Qué?_ él se alteró un poco_ ¿Dónde?

_ Cabeza… Dentro de la cavidad craneal_ ella sonrió_ En un lugar del cerebro en donde es muy difícil operar.

_ Pe-pero ese día…

_ Ese día, había perdido toda esperanza de vivir_ la rubia confesó esto con una enorme mirada a la persona que más amaba_ Y entonces te conocí. Tan divertido, fuerte, valiente y seguro de sí… Que no quise rendirme tan fácilmente.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

_ ¿Me hubieras tratado igual? ¿Hubiéramos hecho las mismas cosas? No, ¿Verdad? _ él bajó la cabeza, ella tenía razón_ Me hiciste tan feliz…

_ Pero Lucy… ¿Por qué te despides?_ él preguntó serio_ ¿Por qué? Si esos tumores son operables… Si aún queda tiempo…

_ Cuando concebí la vida… Consulté con un médico_ ella recordó con una sonrisa alegre_ Ya estaba en la etapa final y no se podía remover, esta por todo mi cerebro. No sabía si un bebe podía sobrevivir, no era recomendable, pues el resto de vida que me quedaba, sería absorbida por su pequeño cuerpo. No tengo células que poder darle… Cuando nos separamos, me fui a vivir con Leo y Aries, porque allí me conectaron a interminables maquinas que hicieron crecer al bebe, y me permitieron vivir un poco más…

_ Lucy… No puedes dejarme ahora_ le suplicó con ojos llorosos_ Lucha solo un poco más…

_ Lo he estado haciendo 10 años_ él se sorprendió_ Debí haber muerto hace por lo menos 8… Pero quería seguir contigo_ las contracciones volvieron_ No soportaré el parto… Pero tienes que saber… Que te amo… siempre lo he hecho…

_ Yo también… Siempre lo hice, aunque fui un idiota, por no darme cuenta antes… Debí rodearte de amor, flores y beso… pero no lo hice_ él se puso a llorar.

_ No importa… Mientras vivimos juntos, fue la mejor época para mí.

Ambos lloraban, el peli rosado se acercó a la rubia que aún era su esposa, la tomó de las manos, y ambos unieron sus frentes como siempre solían hacerlo. Desde la puerta, Levy tomó una fotografía, que capturó el momento exacto, en que Natsu y Lucy, unieron sus labios, después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo… Se besaron tres veces.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Waaaa! Es un hermoso bebe_ gritó Levy viéndolo a través de un cristal.

_ Otro peli rosa_ comentó contenta Erza_ ¿Y Natsu?

_ Debe estar en la habitación…_ Levy suspiró_ Ni siquiera ha visto a su hijo.

_ Algún día se recuperara…_ a la peli roja se le llenaron los ojos de agua.

_ Aunque ya hayan pasado tres días…_ Levy no pudo evitar como de sus ojos, escapaban cientos y cientos de lágrimas.

La habitación, estaba vacía, las ventanas abiertas, y las cortinas volaban en todas direcciones, sentado, frente a la cama vacía en un taburete, se encontraba el hombre joven que acababa de ser padre. Sobre la vacía cama, había cientos de fotos. Ya hacía tres días, que no se aseaba, no dormía y no se movía de aquella habitación… Debía afeitarse y darse un verdadero baño. Pero cada vez que parpadeaba, en ese milisegundo que cerraba los ojos, la recordaba. A ella y a su hermosa sonrisa. Las fotos que había logrado reunir, eran solo copias descargadas de internet… Cuando se casaron por ejemplo… eran tan jóvenes. Y la foto que no quería soltar, era la primera y última como familia. A ella en la cama, con el pequeño en brazos, y siendo abrazada por él, todos sonriendo. Después de esa foto, Lucy le dio pecho al niño, allí estaba en la foto, salía sonriendo, con una dulce mirada, observando a su hijo. Pero Luego… luego simplemente ya no… ya no había nada más. Se había acabado.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ ¡Waaaa! Espera… ¡Espera Na-Nao!_ decía una y otra vez una muchacha de cabello castaño con las puntas rubias.

_ ¡Apresúrate, Feena!_ le gritó un muchacho que llevaba la cabeza cubierta por un gorro de hilo tejido.

_ No entiendo porque tanto apuro_ ella se enojó.

_ Es que, él está aquí_ dijo sonriendo_ Quiero que lo conozcas.

_ ¿A quién te refieres?

El muchacho corría lo más rápido posible, hasta que divisó a lo lejos la figura de un hombre, un hombre maduro que le sonreía. El cabello alborotado de siempre, y esos ojos tan rasgados, como siempre. No es que Na-Nao no le viera a menudo, pero era la primera vez que presentaría a su padre, su amiga, estaba algo nervioso. Su padre era serio, pero también un idiota de primera, así que nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. De hecho, él no sabía de dónde había sacado el razonamiento y la elocuencia que le caracterizaba.

_ ¡Papá!_ gritó golpeando su palma.

_ Hola Natsu_ dijo el hombre mirándolo_ ¿Por qué utilizas esa vieja gorra?

_ Para ocultar el cabello viejo_ dijo algo enfadado.

_ ¡Pero el cabello es el orgullo! Te hace distinto_ y le quitó el gorro.

Un muchacho de unos 17 años, cabello rosado en puntas hacia todas direcciones, y unos enormes ojos color esmeralda. Una copia exacta del mayor, a excepción por la mirada y las formas de expresarse. ¡Hasta se llamaban iguales! Todos le decían Na-Nao porque de pequeño no podía decir su nombre, además sería muy confuso llamar a los dos Natsu, Natsu Dragneel y Natsu Dragneel Junior.

_ Papá quiero que conozcas a alguien_ él la señalo_ ¡Se llama Feena Lucky!

_ ¿Lucky?_ al mayor una sonrisa se le vino a la mente, su bella rubia, cuando joven… Pero salió de su ensoñación_ ¡Hola!  
_ Hola señor Natsu_ dijo muy dulcemente.

Natsu Dragneel inmediatamente notó que Feena Lucky tenía un gran parecido con cierta rubia necia. Asi que pensó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, su hijo era elocuente y razonable, pero era tal vez tan idiota como él ¿Qué quería que pensara, si simplemente le presentaba una chica común y corriente? Bueno, no tan corriente, pero no dejaba de ser una chica.

_ ¡Pero qué va! ¿Ella es tu noviecita, Natsu?_ preguntó abrazándolo de los hombros, logrando enrojecer a ambos chicos.

_ ¡NO PAPÁ!_ gritó el muchacho_ ¡Es mi amiga! ¡Mi amiga!

_ Ah, ya veo_ se golpeó la palma de la mano, como encontrando una respuesta_ Pero debiste explicarme antes, torpe_ miró a la chica_ Feena-chan, lo siento.

_ N-no se preocupe.

_ ¡Bueno! Hoy es un día muy especial_ abrió la puerta de su auto (Se mareaba cuando no conducía)_ Pasaremos a dejar a Feena-chan a su casa y luego tú y yo iremos a un lugar especial.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Bajaron del auto, y el hombre adulto sacó del asiento trasero un ramo enorme de rosas. El muchacho no entendía muy bien hacía donde iban. El cementerio no era un lugar agradable, pero cada vez que se internaban más en él, una extraña situación le apoderaba. Pronto, se alejaron de las terroríficas tumbas, y llegando a una colina, el muchacho notó inmediatamente el cambio de ambiente. Había una placa allí, a los pies de un ángel alado que era cubierta por la gran sombra de un árbol de cerezos. Natsu Junior leyó la placa: Lucy y Natsu Dragneel/ "Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar". Se leía la fecha de muerte de la mujer.

_ Lucy Dragneel ¿Mi madre?_ dijo sorprendido.

_ Natsu… En todos estos años, nunca quise traerte a este lugar_ quitó las hojas que cubrían la inscripción y encima puso las rosas_ Efectivamente esta es la tumba de Lucy_ él sonrió.

_ Pe-pero… ¿Por qué ahora?_ dijo algo nervioso.

_ Cuando tenía tu edad, conocí a la mujer más hermosa que he visto_ se puso rojo, el menor no creyó posible que aún, al recordar a la persona amada, su padre pudiera ponerse nervioso_ Ahora me ves de una forma increíble, tal vez serio y algo más maduro, pero de joven era muy torpe, en definitiva, diferente… Pero Lucy, ella, siempre me amó. Incluso cuando nos casamos y yo cometí tantos errores, me siguió amando y la prueba, eres tú.

_ ¡No digas cosas vergonzosas!_ le gritó chillonamente.

_ Tenía miedo_ el mayor tendido se abrazó, escondiendo su mirada_ Tenía miedo de olvidarla… Que cuando crecieras y quisieras conocer a tu madre, yo no pudiera recordar al menos su sonrisa. Pero allí estabas tú… Que te pareces tanto a ella…

_ Pero todos dicen que soy igual a ti cuando joven…

_ Natsu, tú estás compuesto por ella… Tienes la mitad de ella en ti_ le tendió un álbum de fotos_ Se que siempre te he mostrado solo una fotografía de ella_ se la volvió a mostrar, a la Lucy cargando al niño sobre su pecho para amamantarlo. Pero en este álbum, hay cientos de momentos, desde que nos conocimos hasta que murió.

_ Papá…_ y corriendo, él se abrazó a su padre.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Lucy se empeñó en sacar una foto a su vientre durante todo el periodo.

_ Valla ¡Era tan bonita!  
_ ¡Por supuesto! Ah que tengo buen gusto ¿Verdad?

_ Hai, hai…_ dijo ironizando_ Podrías haber utilizado tu buen gusto para ponerme un nombre mejor ¿No crees?

_ No podía hacer nada, ella te lo colocó_ dijo con voz infantil el mayor_ Yo creo que "Salamander" Hubiera sido un nombre genial…

_ No sabía…

_ Sí, pero tuve que ponerte Natsu, aunque Salamander era tan…

_ ¡Eso no, idiota, "Salamander" es un asco como nombre! Hablo, de que no sabía que mi madre me había puesto… Natsu.

_ ¡Sí! Me dijo: "Cuídalo, y que sea una persona de bien"

_ ¿Porqué tuvo que encargarte mi educación?_ dijo depresivo.

_ Por qué soy genial_ el peli rosa mayor sonrió.

_ ¡Waa, papá de joven! Que flaco eras, pareces un debilucho.

_ ¡No lo era! Estuve a punto de ganarle a Erza_ se cruzó de brazos.

_ Sí, pero aún no logras vencerla, si siquiera embarazada de 9 meses pudiste vencerla_ él tuvo un aura razonable sobre la cabeza.

_ ¡Jajajjajajaj! El pervertido de Gray siempre siendo pervertido_ rió ignorando lo dicho por el chico y viendo una fotografía.

_ ¿Qué no es mamá?

_ ¡¿Qué dices?!_ Él se puso a mirar la foto detalladamente._ ¡¿Qué hace Gray con Lucy?!

_ ¿Porqué mamá se veía tan triste?_ preguntó el muchacho hojeando más el álbum que parecía interminable.

_ Veraz… Por ese tiempo, había un hombre idiota que confundió una situación, y que se enojó tanto al ver a su mujer con otro, que fue, buscó a una chica que gustaba de él, y tuvieron una relación clandestina a conocimiento de todos…

_ Ese idiota eres tú, ¿Verdad?

_ Si… Estaba tramitando los papeles del divorcio, cuando Lucy estaba embarazada, pero antes de cumplir los 8 meses de embarazo… Los quemé. Nadie me iba a apartar de tu madre y de ti… No esperaba que, lo hiciera la muerte.

_ Pero en las últimas fotos que le tomaron… Se ve muy feliz…

_ Seguramente por tu nacimiento…

_ No… Mira esta foto. La adjuntaron aquí con un clip.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

Y ambos pelirosados, por primera vez, vieron una foto extraña. Era Natsu y Lucy, Lucy aún embarazada, en el hospital, sonriendo, con la frente junta a la de Natsu, ambos se veían tan felices, y al reverso, era otra foto, en donde ambos se besaban, fue tomada de lejos, pero era claramente visible. Al reverso, Junior leyó: "-…después de tanto tiempo, el corazón enfermo de la princesa se sanó, esperaría un nuevo amanecer, junto al caballero Dragón que tanto amó. Natsu y Lucy"

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_ Natsu.

_ ¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Lo hiciste bien_ simplemente le dijo, tendiéndole la mano_ Te vine a buscar.

_ ¿Dónde vamos?

_ A un hermoso lugar_ le dijo la rubia sonriendo, él, apenas tomó su mano, se sintió muchos años más joven, antes de ser padre, se sintió de 17 años nuevamente, y la vio, ella tenía esa edad. Solo supo, que él también.

_ Todo este tiempo, te estuve esperando… ¿Viste a Nanao? Es un joven magnifico.

_ Sí, todo este tiempo te estuve viendo. Los estuve protegiendo, y estuve contigo.

_ Pude sentirte.

_ Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

_ ¿Especial?

_ ¡Sí! Puedes ver todas las estrellas.

_ Te regalaré algo_ le tomó la mano_ ¡Cha-chan! La gran pulsera de fuego que brilla en la oscuridad.

_ Jajjajaj Es momento que vallamos a jugar con los demás.

_ ¿Enserio?

_ ¡Sí! Gray está aquí, junto con Levy-chan también.

_ WAaaaa ¡Genial!

_ ¿Natsu?

_ ¿Lucy?

_ No te vuelvas a ir de mi lado ¿Vale?_ ella le sonrió.

_ Lo siento, nunca más_ él también le sonrió, y tomados de la mano, desaparecieron corriendo por el cielo, plagado de estrellas.


End file.
